Jane Harris
Jane Harris (nicknamed Plain Jane Superbrain) was a character in Neighbours who first appeared in Episode 309 - 31 July 1986 and appeared regularly to Episode 1043 - 6 September 1989 followed by a short appearance in 2005, last appearing in Episode 4773 - 27 Jul 2005. She returned again in Episode 7815 - 6 April 2018 and left in Episode 7833 - 2 May 2018. She is the granddaughter of Mrs Mangel. Jane was played by Annie Jones. Biography Backstory Jane Harris was born in 1969 to Peter Harris and Amanda Harris nee Mangel. When Jane attended school, she was nicknamed Plain Jane Superbrain for being geeky yet intelligent. 1986-1990 Jane arrived in Erinsborough in July 1986. She is given a makeover so as to get rid of her Plain Jane Superbrain look. Jane became friends with Scott Robinson and Charlene Mitchell. Jane started to date Mike Young. Jane feuds with Sue Parker over Mike. Jane later becomes friendly with Shane Ramsay. Jane's mother Amanda Harris turns up in 1987. She says she wants to get to know Jane again but in reality she is hiding away from the authorities for insurance fraud. Jane and Nell eventually tell her to leave. Jane then starts working for Paul Robinson at the Robinson Corporation, Jane and Scott spend more time together as she is helping him revise for his HSC retakes, Jane always had a crush on him, they later kiss but Henry witnesses it, he tells Charlene, who dumps Scott and refuses to talk to Jane, she eventually gets them back together when she pretends to pursue Scott, Charlene wants nothing more to do with her. Wanting to get away she is happy when Rosemary Daniels then sees Jane's potential and tries to get her to work for her in New York for the Daniels Corporation, but Jane later decides she is not willing to leave her friends and family behind. Her next love interest is Mark Granger who proposes to her on 25 December 1988. While she accepts, the engagement does not last as Mark's mother takes an instant dislike towards Jane. Tony Romeo later tries to pass Jane off as his fiance to his mother, when his mother arrives Jane is furious with Tony and reveals the truth when she finds out he also pursuing Sally Wells. She falls in love with Des, Daphne's widower and they became engaged. In September 1989, Jane leaves Erinsborough when she hears that her nan Mrs Mangel has had a heart attack in England. Des waits for his bride to be to return but he gets a call from Jane to say that she will not be returning to Australia. 2005 In 2005, Jane was traced by Annalise Hartman who was doing a documentary about past residents fo Ramsay Street. Jane said she is still living in England with her grandmother. 2018-2020 In April 2018, Plain Jane Superbrain returned to Erinsborough after 28 years to rectify some unfinished business. She becomes friends with Dipi Rebecchi. Jane looks at the painting of her grandmother Mrs Mangel. Jane catches up with Paul Robinson. Jane got a call to say her gran had died, so she returned to England. Plain Jane Superbrain returned again in late 2018 to take over as the new Erinsborough High School Principal. She toned Elly Conway down a bit, by telling her to dress more appropriately. Jane said that Elly may have got away with things while her aunty was the principal, but now things will be different. Jane was told about Elly being off the premises during teaching hours. Jane called Elly in and told her she needs to get rid of a teacher, and Elly is the person that Jane has decided will leave. Memorable info Birthday: 1969 Family Father Peter Harris Mother Amanda Harris Spouse - Children - Grandfathers Len Mangel Grandmothers Mrs Mangel Uncles Joe Mangel Great uncles Cedric Mangel First cousins Toby Mangel Adoptive first cousin - Sky Mangel Adoptive second cousins - Kerry Mangel Jnr, Scotty Mangel Residences * No 32 Ramsay Street, 1986-1989 Gallery 308-4.png|Jane in her first appearance in Episode 308 - 30 July 1986 jane1.png jane2.png jane3.png 338-11.png|Jane in Episode 338 - 10 September 1986 344-8.png|Jane eating dinner with Charlene Robinson in Episode 344 - 18 September 1986 458-16.png|An overjoyed Jane in Episode 458 - 1 April 1987. jane6.png|Jane in Episode 555 - 14 August 1987 jane4.png|Jane in Episode 855 - 11 November 1988 jane5.png jane7.png jane8.png jane9.png jane10.png jane11.png jane14.png jane15.png See also *Jane Harris - List of appearances Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 2018 Category:Mangel family. Category:Harris family. Category:Secretaries. Category:Models. Category:1969 births. Category:Erinsborough High School Students Category:Iconic Neighbours characters Category:Neighbours gossips. Category:Erinsborough High School Principals Category:Residents of 32 Ramsay Street. Category:35 Years Characters